Cable management systems are used in environments where electronic devices are connected with multiple cables. For example, in environments such as data center environments, multiple servers are stacked in rack units to efficiently utilize floor space. Each server may have numerous cables, such as power cords, video cables, mouse cables, keyboard cables, optic cables, universal serial bus cables, serial cables, and numerous other potential cables, that exit the rear of the server. Cable management systems confine the cables to a zone at the rear of the server. The confinement protects the cables against inadvertent unplugging, scraping, and/or crimping that could have detrimental effects on data integrity.
Cable arms are used to collectively hold the cables coupled to each server. However, the cable arm limits access to the rear of the server chassis. Accordingly, access to fans, power supplies, peripheral component interface cards, and other existing or future components is limited. This creates difficulty in the servicing, removal, and/or installation of various components or features at the rear of the device chassis.